Nemesis T-Type
Nemesis T-Type, also known as The Pursuer or Chaser, most commonly referred to simply as Nemesis was an experimental Tyrant Bio-Weapon created by the Umbrella Corporation in the Resident Evil franchise, primarily appearing as the antagonist in Resident Evil 3: Nemesis. He was created by Umbrella Europe in the French Sixth Laboratory as part of an experiment to prove that T-Virus infected subject could still retain their intelligence. History Resident Evil 3: Nemesis Created in the Sixth Laboratory as an attempt to retain the subject of the American Tyrant project's intelligence without sacrificing the raw killing potential of the enhanced strength given by the transformation, Nemesis was born through the breakthrough of the NE-α Type parasite, which could take control of its host's brain stem and act as a second brain replacing the original rendered useless by the infection process. Named for the Ancient Greek goddess of divine vengeance, Nemesis was tasked with a simple mission- hunt down and eliminate the remaining members of STARS, the team that had been troubling Umbrella's interests since the original Mansion Incident. Within Raccoon City, Nemesis claimed his first victim in the form of Brad Vickers, the STARS team Helicopter Pilot who had been present since the original Mansion Incident, who he trapped outside the Raccoon City Police Department where he impaled the injured man through the mouth with a tentacle, snapping his neck. With the pilot dead, Nemesis continued his assault on STARS, approaching his ally Jill Valentine, but she was able to evade him by ducking into the Police Station, halting him at the doors. Undeterred, Nemesis continued the chase by smashing through a window, continuing his pursuit, though Valentine was successful in once again outmaneuvering the monster. Nemesis continued to chase Jill as she explored the infested ruins of Raccoon City, ambushing her several times but never managing to fatally wound the STARS Operative. Attempting to eliminate Jill and her UBCS partner Carlos Oliveira while they traveled via repaired Trolley Car, Nemesis was caught off-guard when Mikhail Victor sacrificed his life to detonate the train car with a hand grenade, catching it in a huge explosion that left it temporarily incapacitated, allowing Jill and Carlos to make their way to the Saint Micheal's Clock Tower. After its recovery, Nemesis tracked Jill just in time to halt her attempted escape, blowing up a rescue helicopter with his rocket launcher. In the ruins of the Clock Tower Courtyard, Nemesis finally cornered Jill and forced her into a confrontation, using his tentacles to infect her with the T-Virus. Refusing to succumb to the infection and die like her comrades, Jill resisted Nemesis and opened fire on him with a host of weaponry, including several military firearms and high grade explosives, while simultaneously avoiding his rockets and his super-human melee attacks, eventually dealing enough damage to cripple him and leaving him apparently defeated to burn in the courtyard. Unknown to Jill, however, Nemesis wasn't killed- only wounded and forced to evolve into its Second Form, gaining a writhing mass of new tentacles and a more monstrous, bulky build. Nemesis made his return ambushing Jill and Carlos when the latter attempted to deliver medicine to help stave off the T-Virus infection now carried in Valentine. Bursting through a nearby brick wall, it took a swing at Carlos, but the man was able to avoid the creature and administer Jill's vaccine. Continuing pursuit, Nemesis followed Jill into the Dead Factory, where she confronted it in the Waste Disposal Room. This time, Jill relied on the chemical taps throughout the room to horrifically burn and maim the creature, before dumping its apparent corpse into a dissolving pool to be broken down. Still refusing to die, the crippled Nemesis rose out of the pool and chased Jill deeper into the factory, where they found the remains of a T-103 Tyrant, which Nemesis promptly ate in order to trigger the Third Mutation, transforming it into a massive tentacle monster with no semblance of human intelligence remaining, exchanging rational thought for even greater strength, resistance to pain and immunity to acid. Jill quickly realizes that her only defense is the railgun, and after a series of direct hits, Nemesis finally appears to be vanquished. As Jill heads for the door, however, the creature begins to stir. Eager to be rid of it once and for all, Jill picks up a discarded magnum and empties the gun into what's left of the monster. With a shudder, the Nemesis finally dies, its organic matter slowly dissolving into nothing. Non-Canon History Marvel vs. Capcom 3 Nemesis was originally considered as a potential character for the original release of Marvel vs. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds, but was cut because it was believed that its grotesque nature would force the game into an Mature rating. Despite this, it still makes an appearance in the Arcade Mode ending for Chris Redfield, who allies himself with the Incredible Hulk to tear through the Spencer Mansion, effortlessly crushing Nemesis in his hands as he passed through to the basement. He was promoted to full playable character in the rerelease, Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3, where it is primarily a heavy rushdown character with extremely hard hitting, charging attacks with tremendous super armor, allowing it to deal high damage from minimal combos. Its two Level 1 Hyper Combos are Bioweapon Assault, a multi-hit off-the-ground rocket launcher attack and Biohazard Rush, a forward rushing melee attack that hits several times with outrageous amounts of Super Armor. Its Level 3 Hyper Combo, Fatal Mutation, has Nemesis transform into its third and final form from Resident Evil 3 and lash out with its tentacles, dealing huge damage on the enemies it impales. In its arcade mode ending, after Nemesis is able to defeat the alliance of Power Cosmic enabled Doctor Doom and Albert Wesker, and stop the world-eater Galactus from consuming both the Marvel and Capcom worlds, it is taken by Spencer to the Weapon X Program to receive further enhancements, grafting the same Adamantium skeleton and claws as seen in the Weapon X Program's most well known success- Wolverine. Its DLC costume is based on its second mutation, featuring a more bulky appearance without the traditional trench-coat and featuring more tentacles. Appearances * Resident Evil 3: Nemesis (1999) * Resident Evil Survivor 2 Code: Veronica (2001) * SVC: Card Fighters 2 Expand Edition (2001) * Under the Skin (2004) * SVC: Card Fighters DS (2006) * Resident Evil: The Umbrella Chronicles (2007) * Marvel vs. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds (2011) * Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3 (2011) * Resident Evil: Operation Raccoon City (2012) * Project X Zone (2012) * BIOHAZARD Team Survive (2012) Category:Characters Category:Capcom Category:Playable Characters